Travel guide
If you want or need a travel route added to this guide, put your request in the discussion area. See also: * Category:Transportation section. = Alliance = Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind This is how you get from Night Elf territory (Teldrassil, Darkshore) to Human or Dwarven/Gnome territory (Elwynn Forest, Dun Morogh): # There is a portal west of the bank in Darnassus that takes you to the Night Elf port, Rut'Theran Village. (The portal looks like a hazy pink tent under a tree.) # From there you can either take a Boat or a Hippogryph to Auberdine which is in the Darkshore area. # From Darkshore you take a boat (the southern boat) to Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. #:From Menethil Harbor to Ironforge: (view enlargement) #:http://lyberty.com/wow/locations/pathmap_s.jpg #You must then run on foot from Menethil Harbor to Ironforge in Dun Morogh. #* Do this by following the road through the Wetlands until you reach Loch Modan. #* Then, head west and go through the north pass. #* Continue following the road through Dun Morogh and follow the signs to Ironforge. # You can catch a free ride on the Deeprun Tram in the Tinkertown district of Ironforge that will take you to Stormwind. Tips *Be sure to pick up the Griffon route at Menethil Harbor and the one at Thelsamar (in the center of Loch Modan on the main road). This will save you lots of time if you want to ever go back to Kalimdor. *Wetlands is a level 20+ zone, so be careful and don't stray from the path. Loch Modan is a level 10+ zone that isn't too dangerous, especially if you stay on the path. Dun Morogh is the starting zone for Dwarves and Gnomes, so it will be around the same difficulty as the Night Elf starting zone (Teldrassil) with mobs averaging around level 7 or 8. *Wetlands Crocolisks (21-22 level) like to patrol under the bridges which are on the road as soon as you start the run from Menethil Harbor, and their aggro radius is gigantic for very low level characters. If you are a Hunter and have beast tracking you can sometimes track them outside their radius and run past while they are away. --Dga *If you wish to speed up your journey and don't care about your equipment, die approximately half-way through the Wetlands and you will respawn at the graveyard in Loch Modan. This can be useful, since often the high-level mobs in the Wetlands can attack you from off the path and can kill a level one in one hit (they do 60+ damage). ---- Note: For a more in-depth description of this journey, with maps, see lyberty.com's http://lyberty.com/wow/locations/travel1.html Travel to Darkmoon Faire page. ---- Behold the power of Microsoft Paint! World Map Diagram Wetlands Loch Modan *Note: The Loch Modan map labelling is incorrect. The Wetlands is via the _right_ path on the north edge. (The label that says "To wetlands" should actually say "to Dun Morogh".) *Note: If you wanted to skip Thelsamar you could pop in from the wetlands and out via the north pass path. I would recommend going to Thelsamar (1/2 way down the road in Loch Modan) and getting the flight point there before going to Ironforge. Also the Dun Morogh map shows you coming from the northern tower and the Loch map shows leaving via the southern tower route (recommended). Dun Morogh [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz Alternate Routes An alternative (and MUCH safer) route from Menethil Harbor to Stormwind is to swim down the Western coastline to Westfall. There are no creatures down this coast at all, so you're perfectly safe. Jump into the water just South of where you get off the boat in Menethil Harbor and follow it down. Don't head out to sea, or you will start to suffer fatigue and eventually drown. After a while, you'll eventually reach a beach with a bunch of Murlocs. This is in Westfall. Land there and you can run up to Sentinel Hill to get the Gryphon Route and then continue NE to Stormwind. --Stormknight This alternate route can take a long time. Also you may encounter some 27 - 29th level Bluegill Raiders (Murlocs) south-southeast of Menethil Harbor, if you don't go directly south from the docks. When you reach the northwest coast of Westfall, you want to run southeast to the road and then follow it south to get to Sentinel Hill or east to Goldshire which has a road northwest to Stormwind. -- Fandyllic [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz Travel from Stormwind to Booty Bay Why would you want to go to Booty Bay?... * Higher level Trainers and Vendors. * Expert Fishing book for sale. * Boat to Ratchet in Kalimdor. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Horde. This is how to get from the Human city of Stormwind to the Neutral city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Either fly from Stormwind to the town of Darkshire in Duskwood or run southeast to get there (you can safely do this around level 20). # Follow the road south from Darkshire and turn west with the road. # Keep going west until you get to a road going south (at the intersection should be a tent with Darkshire watchers) and go south. # The road south leads into Stranglethorn Vale. For characters under level 30, this area can be scary, so be wary of mobs. You may die a few times. # Follow the winding road generally south over a couple of rope bridges past the Venture Trading Company Base Camp and continue south. # You should pass the Gurubashi Arena and eventually to a large shark head at the opening of a cave guarded by Goblin bruiser guards. # Go through the cave tunnel and you've made it to Booty Bay! Travel from Auberdine to Booty Bay For those of you on non-PvP servers, you can also try the route from the Night Elf city of Auberdine to Neutral city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Either fly from Auberdine to the town of Astranaar in Ashenvale or follow the road south to get there (you can safely do this around level 20). # Follow the road east from Astranaar until it forks towards The Barrens. # Follow the south road until you get near The Barrens entrance. # There should be a break in a fence to the east of the guard tower. Go through it, making sure to avoid coming near the guard tower. # Travel South-East to the Neutral city of Ratchet, along the coast, making sure to avoid Crossroads. # Jump on the Booty Bay boat at the Ratchet dock. General The Alliance homelands are divided between Teldrassil (island northwest of Kalimdor) and the southern subcontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms. * On Teldrassil, you'll find Darnassus, the Night Elf capitol on the western part of the island. The night elves also maintain major outposts in Darkshore (Auberdine) and Ashenvale Forest (Astranaar) * On the eastern continent, the Dwarf capitol of Ironforge is located at the far northernwestern part of the southern sub-continent in Dun Morogh. In addition, the dwarves maintain outposts in Loch Modan (Thelsamar), and Wetlands (Menethil Harbor). * Also on the eastern continent, the Human capitol of Stormwind City is located at the western part of the southern sub-continent in Elwynn Forest. In addition, the humans maintain outposts in Westfall (Sentinel Hill), the Redridge Mountains (Lakeshire), and Duskwood (Darkshire). Deeprun Tram and Boats * In Ironforge, the Deeprun Tram is in the northeast part called Tinkertown mostly inhabited by gnomes. You enter the tram instance through a tunnel surrounded by a great big rotating gear. There are two trams that arrive at varying intervals. * In Stormwind, the Deeprun Tram is in the northeast part called the Dwarven District mostly inhabited by dwarves (duh). You enter the tram instance through a tunnel at the east-most side surrounded by a great big rotating gear as in Ironforge. There are two trams that arrive at varying intervals. * There is a boat (northern dock) connecting Menethil Harbor in the Eastern Kingdoms to Auberdine (southern dock) in Darkshore, northwestern Kalimdor. Also in Menethil Harbor, a boat (southern dock) that connects to Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh, southeastern Kalimdor. * Auberdine in Darkshore also has a boat (northern dock) to Ru'Theran Village on Teldrassil. = Horde = Travel from Thunder Bluff to Orgrimmar This is how you get from Tauren territory (Thunder Bluff, Mulgore) to Orc or Troll territory (Durotar): # There is a road south from Thunder Bluff that T's at Bloodhoof Village. # Go east at the T and continue east as you see a pass through the mountains to the west-most edge of the Barrens and Camp Taurajo. # Follow the road through Camp Taurajo east until you hit a T and go north. # Continue north until you get to the Crossroads. On the way you will pass a road branching east to Ratchet, if you want to take a boat to Booty Bay. # At the Crossroads take the road north (it actually winds a bit northeast) and continue east past the Farwatch Outpost over the bridge across the Southfury River until you get to Razorhill. # Razorhill is where the road from the Barrens hits the main north-south road. # Take the road north to Orgrimmar or south to Sen'Jin Village. Travel from Crossroads to Gadgetzan Why would you want to go to Gadgetzan?... * High level Trainers and Vendors. * The only Neutral Auction House where items can be sold between factions. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Alliance. This is how to get from the Horde town of Crossroads in the Barrens to the Neutral city of Gadgetzan near the southern tip of Kalimdor: # Take the road south from Crossroads to the southern Barrens past Razorfen Kraul (to the west) until you reach the Great Lift into Thousand Needles. # Once in Thousand Needles, follow the road south for a short distance and then follow the road southeast past Freewind Post. You can go through this area safely around level 25+. # Continue southeast until you enter the Shimmering Flats. The mobs in this area are around level 30, so be prepared to avoid them (pretty easy) or fight. # Go roughly south in the Shimmering Flats until you reach a rocky hillside path marked by torch poles and follow it up and over. # You should enter the Tanaris Desert and immediately see Gadgetzan as you come down the hillside. Travel from Crossroads to Booty Bay Why would you want to go to Booty Bay?... * High level Trainers: ** Oglethorpe Obnoticus * Many Vendors: ** Old Man Heming sells the Expert Fishing book. ** Lots of recipes. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Alliance. This is how to get from the Horde town of Crossroads in the Barrens to the Neutral port city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Follow the road east from Crossroads to the neutral port town of Ratchet. # Take the boat to Booty Bay. #:That's it. So easy! General The Horde homelands are divided between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. * On Kalimdor, you'll find Mulgore, the Tauren homeland in the center of the continent, and the peninsula of Durotar, the Orc and Troll homeland, hanging off the eastern side. Thunder Bluff, the Tauren capitol, is located in Mulgore, while Orgrimmar, the Orc and Troll capital, is located in northern Durotar. The Barrens are under near complete Horde control as well with the major town of Crossroads connecting the Orc and Tauren homelands. * On the eastern continent, the Undead capital of Undercity is located at the far northern edge of the continent in the Tirisfal Glades. In addition, the Horde maintains an outpost in Stranglethorn Vale on the southern eastern sub-continent, called Grom'gol Outpost. To travel between Mulgore and Durotar, you will pass across The Barrens, a large area with level 10-20 mobs. From Durotar, simply go west to Crossroads, south to Camp Taurajo, and west again. From Mulgore, just reverse these directions. To travel from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms, you'll need to take a zeppelin. The zeppelins travel a triangular route between Orgrimmar, the Undercity, and Grom'gol Outpost. Zeppelins and Boats * At Orgrimmar, the Zeppelin Tower is just east of the Orgrimmar gates. The one that leaves from the south edge of the tower will take you to the Undercity; the other goes to Grom'gol. * At Undercity, the Zeppelin Tower is just north of the entrance to the city. The one that leaves from the west edge of the tower will take you to Orgrimmar; the other goes to Grom'gol. * There is also a boat connecting The Barrens in Kalimdor and Stranglethorn Vale in the east. The boat docks at Ratchet and Booty Bay, respectively. Category:Guides Category:Transportation